The present invention relates to a hospital bed, and especially to a novel hospital bed structure, thereby, the operation and assembly of the bed is simple and convenient, the structure is enhanced, the use of the hospital bed is effective, and it satisfies the need of the patients and medical staffs.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional hospital bed is illustrated. It is basically comprises of a bed frame 10, a bed platform 11, a front plate 12 and a distal plate 13 installed at both the front and rear ends of the bed frame 10, respectively, and siderails 14 installed at two sides of the bed frame 10. In order not to hinder the mobility of the patient and to protect him or her from the patient falling down from the bed, the siderails 14 are designed to be lifted and descended. As shown in the figures, the siderails can be pulled or pushed laterally so as to lift or descend. Siderails of some hospital bed are adjusted by rotating a crank. In this case, since no proper force applied point is designed in the conventional hospital bed, it is common of the user to hold the transversal rods to push or pull the siderail 14 instead. As a result, it happens often that the user""s fingers being hurt by the edges of the siderail 14 or the bed platform 11. This troubles medical staff very much.
Furthermore, in the prior art hospital bed, in order for a patient with a serious disease to conduct activity easily, the bed platform 11 is designed to be structure with a plurality of plates 110. A driving device is also installed in the bed frame 10 so that the patient can control the with a controller or a remote controller to adjust the bending angle of the bed platform to satisfy one""s need. However, despite a line controller or a remote controller, it is often not fixed at one place properly so that it is sometimes difficult to be locate when needed. Moreover, it is possible to be broken due to press or impact. Furthermore, since the patient""s physical condition is weak, thus a complete safeguard is necessary. The prior art hospital bed as shown in FIG. 1 has many sharp corners which may hurt the patient, especially, the corners at the two lower sides of the front plates 12 and distal plates 13. Not only the patients or the medical staffs are easily harmed due to collision, the corners can also hit the peripheral object easily to induce a dangerous event.
Besides, for the hospital bed 11, since each plate 110 of the prior art hospital bed 11 must be made by pressing a mold, namely, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The plate 110 includes protruded edge strips 111, slide-proof strips 112, slide-proof blocks 113 and concave vents 114 and are made by pressing respective mold individually. Consequently, the whole process for completing a whole bed platform needs many times and work. Moreover, the original plates with uniform thickness must become thinner after forming the aforesaid protruded edge strips 111, slide-proof strips 112, slide-proof blocks 113 and concave vents 114. This phenomenon becomes apparent at the edges and curved portion (as shown in FIG. 3) so that the plates 110 without enhancing structure become weak. Therefore, a further supporting strip 115 is required to be adhered to the concave space at the bottom of the slide-proof strips 112. Furthermore, the prior art hospital bed can bend at the transversal direction by pressure (as shown in FIG. 4). The thin edges at aforesaid structure, will be formed with coarse surface, not only unbeautiful, but also too sharp to preserve safety.
The front plate 12 and the distal plate 13 at two ends of the bed frame 10 are inserted vertically, and can be undetached for medical and emergency purposes. Both plates are usually loosely attached in a conventional sickbed. The phenomena may be dangerous during transporting patients in a hospital.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel hospital bed by which many defects can be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a sickbed comprises a bed frame, a bed platform, a front plate, a distal plate, and separate siderails at each side. The outer side of each of the four siderails is installed with at least one inner concave groove for being inserted by fingers to pull or push the siderails safely. Inner side of one siderail is installed with a controller for driving the driving device. The operation thereof is conveniently and labor-saved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hospital bed, wherein The front siderail is installed with a remote or line controller at one side for controlling the elevation angle of a bed platform, which is easily achieved by arm of a patient or medical staff.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hospital bed, wherein lower corners at two sides of the front plate and distal plate are installed with an impact-proof head for protecting the patient or others from being harmed. Moreover, as the hospital bed is moved, they will not harm anyone.
A yet object of the present invention is to provide a hospital bed with multiple plate, wherein The corners stoppers, sliding-proof strips, vents, ribs are formed integrally. Thus, these structures have a uniform thickness not to become thinner so as to destroy the structure. Moreover, the edge will be smooth without hurting anyone. The plurality of enhancing ribs formed at one time supporting the bed platform from the lower side, thus the structure is enhanced. Each plate of the platform, made of ABS is waxhable. Since the bed platforms can be taken off completely, they provide a convenient condition for routine maintenance and repair purpose.
A still object of the present invention is to provide a hospital bed, wherein the front plate and distal xe2x96xa1xe2x96xa1plate of the bed frame can be assembled easily and conveniently. The bed frame is installed with a movable clamping piece which includes a fixing seat, a pressing plate which can be pushed or pulled, a rear clamping plate movably connected to the fixing seat, and a tightening block connected between the pressing plate and the rear clamping plate. By the special linkage therebetween, the user only needs to push the pressing plate, the plate can be clamped. As the pressing plate is pulled upwards, the plate is released and can be detached easily. The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended.